oldenglishsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Playing The Game In The West - Lyric
Since I've been in London it's easy to see, There's no other Johnny looks smarter than me, I'm going the pace, that means playing the game, I'm one of those gay dogs, thats got a bad name, I'm what folks would call a daredevil you know, No sooner an argument, than it's a blow, I've seen better days, still I don't care a sou, I've gone to the dogs, and you know what it's through. "I'm playing the game in the west, Playing the game in the city. Leading the life that tells, flirting with Maude and Kitty. Strolling along the Strand, knocking the policeman about, And I'm not going home till a quarter to ten, 'cause it's my night out." "I'm playing the game in the west, Leading a life that's thrilling, Out of the twobob piece, all I've got left a shilling. Treating the girls to a charm, throwing my money about, Tally ho Hip hooray Pippip clear the way 'cause it's my night out." "I'm playing the game in the west, That's what I love to be doing. Quaffing the sparkling wine, I'm on the road to ruin, Been out since seven o'clock, flashing and dashing about, And it wouldn't take me long to stop allnight 'cause it is my night out." The Boys in the west seem quite jealous of me, Because I am dressed rather tricky, you see, When I smoke 'Elde Stinko,' as ev'ry one knows, It's easy to make the cigar come down my nose. For a day's schooling I went yesterday, When I'd broke four bottles I heard the man say: "Cigar, sir, or nuts, you're a marvellous shot, are you in the Army?" I said: "No sir, I'm not." "I'm playing the game in the west, Playing the game in the city. Leading the life that tells, flirting with Maude and Kitty. Strolling along on the Strand, knocking the policeman about, And I'm not going home till a quarter to ten, 'cause it's my night out." "I'm playing the game in the west, Leading a life that is thrilling, Out of the twobob piece, all I've got left a shilling. Treating the girls to a charm, throwing my money about, Tally hoo hooray Pippip clear the way 'cause it is my night out." "I'm playing the game in the west, That's what I love to be doing. Quaffing the sparkling wine, I'm on the road to ruin, Been out since seven o'clock, flashing and dashing about, And it wouldn't take me long to stop allnight 'cause it is my night out." I met an old college chum, he calls me "strife" He said: "George you're leading a terrible life, Society life, cannot always suit you, The collar you wear you may someday slip through. Why don't you give up this life, that's so fast, This lemon and dashers and women won't last." I said: "It's no use now I don't care a jot, I've got ninepence left and I'll finish the lot." "I'm playing the game in the west, Playing the game in the city. Leading the life that tells, flirting with Maude and Kitty. Strolling along on the Strand, knocking the policeman about, And I'm not going home till a quarter to ten, 'cause it's my night out." "I'm playing the game in the west, Leading a life that is thrilling, Out of the twobob piece, all I've got left a shilling. Treating the girls to a charm. throwing my money about, Tally hoo hooray Pippip clearing the way 'cause it's my night out." "I'm playing the game in the west, That's what I love to be doing. Quaffing the sparkling wine, I'm on the road to ruin, Been out since seven o'clock, flashing and dashing about, And it wouldn't take me long to stop allnight 'cause it is my night out."